


Tiny Love Letter from Nasir to Agron

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [15]
Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.  Post Separate Paths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Love Letter from Nasir to Agron

Agron, you are blood pouring sticky through my fingers as I pull spear from gutted Roman.

You are throbbing in my scar in dead of night, when loneliness overtakes me and memory alone cannot sustain ravenous hunger for your presence.

Agron, _you_ are fucking joy and remaining days cannot be lived but only _endured_ without you.

I wonder…What do you think of now? Do you think as I do?

Do thoughts of me haunt waking moments, do nostrils flare with angerlonginglove when you awaken alone? Is it for you as it for me?

Are you also drained of blood?

I am on my way to you; I will know soon enough,

Love,

Nasir


End file.
